


Il Guanto, l’Alcova e gli Stregoni [1912]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Newt Scamander, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Newt Scamander
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: In cui Albus parte per un breve viaggio di lavoro, Newt riceve un inaspettato regalo dal suo amato professore e Gellert ci mette semplicemente del suo.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Series: Magical Husbands AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Miniserie facente parte del [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

_[Godric's Hollow, Deathly Hallows, 1912]_

I Presidi di Deathly Hallows non vivono all’interno dell’edificio della scuola, con il resto del personale, ma in una sorta di dependance annessa ( _in realtà, per come è costruito l’istituto, è difficile dire se la loro dimora sia realmente…_ annessa _o se occupi uno spazio tutto suo_ ). Un’abitazione sfarzosa, con due camere matrimoniali – una riservata a ciascun coniuge, ognuna con una propria personalità, come usa tra le famiglie benestanti – due studi, una biblioteca, numerosi salotti, bagni ed eleganti stanze per gli ospiti. È in una di queste che Albus gli ha dato appuntamento. Una camera a cui accede da una porta segreta spuntata nella _boiserie_ accanto al suo armadio, in dormitorio. Una stanza dalle tinte fresche, con grandi tende bianche trasparenti.

Sopra la testiera dell’ampio e soffice letto, sui pannelli lignei che ricoprono le pareti, sono scolpiti degli alberi di pruno in fiore. I rami laccati d’oro sono carichi di gonfi boccioli bianchi; ondeggiano lentamente, animati da una brezza che vive solo nella scultura, lasciando cadere una lenta, incessante pioggia di petali bianchi, che svanisce appena oltre la linea del battiscopa.

Newt fissa quella pioggia attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, con la nuca affondata nel cuscino e le dita strette alle lenzuola. Come ipnotizzato. Deglutisce, inspira attraverso la bocca, il petto che si alza e si abbassa rapidamente. Poi ha uno spasmo e risolleva la testa di scatto.

( _Albus_ ) il professor Dumbledore ha il capo affondato tra le sue cosce nude e spalancate. Ha le mani sulle natiche e affonda i pollici nella sua carne morbida per tenerlo aperto. Con la lingua calda e paziente traccia i contorni del suo ingresso vibrante. Lo lambisce. Vi si preme contro. E cerca delicatamente di penetrarlo.

Quando Newt si lascia sfuggire un ansito, l’uomo solleva gli occhi di scatto: un lampo azzurro. E anche se non riesce a vederlo del tutto in viso – non ci riesce per via della sua cosa _lunga e dura_ che gli blocca parzialmente la visuale, fradicia in una pozza di liquido preseminale sul suo ventre – capisce che sta sorridendo. Che sorride in modo… _malizioso_ e sornione. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter associare quel tipo di sorriso ad Albus prima. _Non credeva nemmeno che potesse sorridere così._ Si chiede se sorrida a quel modo quando è solo con… il Preside. Con _Grindelwald_. Se si sorridano a quel modo quando fanno… _fanno l’amore_. ( _Feroci come due tigri,_ pensa brevemente).

È quel sorriso, forse più della sensazione della punta del suo naso che gli sfiora i testicoli, a provocargli un brivido violento, quasi febbrile. Che lo spinge a rigettare indietro la testa e a tornare a fissare, impotente, la pioggia di petali che cade dall’albero.

Quando è andato lì, lui aveva pensato solo… beh… aveva pensato semplicemente che avrebbero fatto del _sesso_. ( _Anche se ha un’idea molto approssimativa di cosa succeda di preciso. Sa più o meno come dovrebbe funzionare tra un ragazzo e una ragazza… perché lo ha visto fare a dei grifoni, a casa sua. Prima che un mozzo di stalla lo allontanasse dai recinti_. _Anche se tra due uomini…_ ) Ma il professor Dumbledore non sembra affatto… ansioso di prenderlo _in quel modo_. Pare molto più interessato a… _OH_ – ansima Newt, mentre quella lingua affonda dentro di lui. Una, due, _tre_ volte. E i baffi gli pungono la pelle delicata del perineo - a sperimentare, a _giocare_ con lui. A esplorarlo lentamente; un riguardoso, straziante passo per volta. A mostrargli tutte le cose incredibili che si possono fare prima di arrivare al sesso vero e proprio.

Dumbledore lo lecca di nuovo, i suoi pollici fanno forza e lo tendono. Newt si sente tremare sotto, in modo incontrollabile. Stavolta la lingua dell’uomo lo penetra più a fondo, poi quelle labbra si appoggiano al suo ingresso e lo _succhiano_.

“ _OH, per MERLINO!”_ Fino a quel momento, Newt si è trattenuto. Ma adesso non ce la fa più. Strappa via le mani dalle lenzuola e le affonda tra i capelli rossi di Albus. Entrambe. Passa le dita spalancate tra quelle onde ordinate, scompigliandole tutte. E piega la testa verso il basso, ansimando. Per incrociare lo sguardo con il professore. Per vedere il modo in cui tiene la bocca appiccicata alla sua carne. E riceve un altro appassionato lampo azzurro. _Per tutti i grifoni_.

Non aveva idea che si potesse usare la bocca per… fare _quello_. Cioè, aveva sentito dire che le ragazze… ma appunto, solo per sentito dire. Sussurri e commenti origliati nei bagni e nelle camerate, dalle conversazioni dei ragazzi del quinto anno. Non aveva idea che fosse…

La lingua lo penetra e le labbra lo succhiano. “ _A-!“_ Il nome gli resta strozzato in gola. ( _Ha arruffato i capelli di Dumbledore, può anche chiamarlo per nome?_ ) Non… non ce la fa più, davvero…! Vuole essere baciato, toccato. Vuole venire. _Sì_ , _vuole venire_. Gli sembra di essere durato un’eternità.

L’uomo gli appoggia una mano al ginocchio e si risolleva, i baffi arruffati e lucidi di saliva ( _erano perfettamente incerati appena prima di entrare lì_ ). Si lecca distrattamente il labbro superiore, un ricciolo ribelle appiccicato alla fronte, e lo osserva.

Newt cincischia con il colletto della sua camicia aperta – che gli è rimasta addosso, insieme ai pantaloni sbottonati – così intimamente scosso da non riuscire a fare subito presa e poi, con un piccolo suono affranto, lo attira a sé per una serie di baci rapidi e disperati.

C’è il suo odore sui baffi di Albus. Il suo sapore più intimo. È strano. Non necessariamente sgradevole, ma _strano._ E mentre le labbra dell’uomo si muovono sopra le sue, delicate, appassionate, dolcissime, Newt sente il suo dito fare pressione contro il suo ingresso fradicio, cercando di infilarglisi dentro.

Strizza gli occhi, serra le dita e geme forte. ( _È lì che deve andare_. _Lì dentro. Ora ha capito._ ) Vorrebbe aprirsi, accogliere quel dito. Ma non ce la fa. Lo sente disegnare dolci cerchi, blandirlo con piccoli delicati, movimenti.

Newt si morde il labbro inferiore e tenta di ondeggiare il bacino, con un istinto che non sapeva di avere, cercando di andargli incontro. All’improvviso, la prima falange del professore fa breccia dentro di lui. _Brucia_. Boccheggia. _Ma è anche bello_. Deglutisce. E vorrebbe… lui vorrebbe aprirsi tutto per…

Con un gemito, Newt si infila una mano tra le cosce e viene. Schizzando il proprio ventre e quello di Dumbledore. Tremando dalla testa ai piedi. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace.” Ripete frenetico, ingoiando grandi boccate l’aria. “Mi _dispiace_.”

“Shhh, va tutto bene,” lo rassicura piano Albus. Premendogli altri baci sulla bocca. “Non hai niente di cui scusarti”. Con un ultimo bacio sulla punta del naso, si stende sul fianco accanto a lui, viso a viso. Piega un braccio sotto la testa, in una posa rilassata e informale, e gli circonda la vita con l’altro. Ha le guance arrossate e i capelli… i capelli sono un disastro. E i suoi occhi sono _così_ accesi. È raggiante – Newt non saprebbe spiegarlo meglio – e… quasi _selvaggio_. È come se a scuola portasse… delle briglie e adesso le avesse allentate, ma non… _non del tutto_.

Con il respiro ancora irregolare e le labbra socchiuse, Newt indaga con lo sguardo la piccola costellazione di schizzi perlacei che ha creato sul ventre piatto dell’uomo. Poi scivola più in basso. Alla sua patta slacciata. Al candore della biancheria tesa e rigonfia.

 _Il cazzo duro del tuo professore_. _Per te. Kleine Ding._

Risente le parole di Grindelwald nella testa. E il suo respiro ha un tremito, come dopo un pianto liberatorio.

 _Scommetto che sognavi di toccarlo_.

In un modo molto nebuloso, prima che le parole ruvide del Preside rendessero quella fantasticheria _reale_. Ma sì, lo vuole. Stavolta… senza la stoffa. Senza niente. Tende timidamente la mano e sente le dita dell’uomo richiudersi mollemente sulle sue. Risolleva gli occhi all’istante.

“Sicuro?” Gli chiede Albus fissandolo, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso appena accennato. Gli strofina il pollice sul dorso della mano. Quella luce ancora in agguato in fondo alle iridi. Un’ombra di fame nel suo tocco. Dietro le briglie. Come se _desiderasse_ che Newt dicesse di sì, ma non volesse forzarlo. “Non sei costretto, se non te la senti. Lo sai, vero?”

“Sì.” Risponde piano lui. “Ma lo voglio f-fare.” Deve chiudere le palpebre per un attimo a quell’affermazione, perché è così… _sfacciata_.

Sorvegliandolo con gli occhi azzurri, Dumbledore allenta la presa il tanto che basta. Con un fruscio, Newt fa scivolare il polso sottile attraverso l’anello formato dalle sue dita. Prende il bottone tra pollice e indice, imprimendosene il bordo nei polpastrelli, e poi lo spinge attraverso l’asola. Albus inspira e poi espira pesantemente attraverso il naso, mentre il suo sesso non più intrappolato nella stoffa scivola fuori libero.

Dopo una brevissima esitazione, Newt gli avvolge attorno le dita, in modo impacciato. È… grosso. Spesso. E pesante. E pensare che fino a pochi giorni prima, pensava che sarebbe morto anche solo ad accostare il ginocchio a quello di Albus. Risucchia tra i denti il proprio labbro inferiore e lo tormenta con gli incisivi in un attimo di indecisione. Quando fa scorrere la mano sul sesso del professore, l’uomo emette un sussulto soffocato e torna a chiudergli la mano attorno al polso sottile. Non per trattenerlo stavolta. Ma per _l’eccitazione_. Quelle briglie sono così _tese_ adesso. Chissà come deve essere il professore quando non si trattiene affatto. Vorrebbe tanto, _tanto_ vederlo…

 _Sai cosa devi fare, vero? Con queste deliziose manine_.

Newt deglutisce e serra un poco la presa – la carne di Albus è così _dura_ ; l’idea che possa essere così per lui lo… riempie di una specie di… di _orgoglio_ – e poi gli abbassa il prepuzio. Giù, di pochi centimetri, esponendo un poco il glande rosa e umido, e poi di nuovo su. Lentamente. Aggiunge una piccola e goffa torsione del polso, proprio come Albus ha fatto con lui in classe.

L’uomo chiude gli occhi, si tende verso di lui e gli cerca la bocca. “Tu mi farai impazzire, Newton.” Ammette affannoso, una piega verticale e netta tra le sopracciglia aggrottate, in mezzo alla fronte altrimenti liscia.

 _Lui lo farà impazzire_? _Lui?_ Quell’affermazione così incredibile ( _Albus si sente impazzire per lui, proprio come lui si sente impazzire per il suo professore?_ ) gli fa martellare il cuore nel petto in modo frenetico, quasi metallico. E lo inebria, facendogli dimenticare parte delle sue incertezze. Inizia a muoversi. E mentre Albus continua a baciarlo, la sua mano – chiusa attorno a quella di Newt – prende a dargli dolcemente il ritmo. Non lo forza, né lo guida. Gli chiede solo di andare _più veloce_.

Newt non ha neanche bisogno di chiedersi se stia facendo la cosa giusta perché… _lo vede_. Perché, dopo alcuni minuti di quel movimento dolce e morbido – nei quali bacia l’uomo sulle labbra e si fa esplorare dalla sua lingua; in cui adatta la presa al suo sesso, rendendosi conto di fino a che punto possa stringerlo e affondare - il professore abbandona la presa e piega la testa all’indietro. Offrendogli la vista della pelle liscia e lucida della sua gola, del movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo. E una successione di gemiti soffici e vertiginosamente sensuali. Newt lo segue con gli occhi socchiusi e adoranti e le labbra socchiuse, incredulo e felice per ogni brivido e ogni suono. Poi sente la carne dura nella sua mano contrarsi. L’uomo spalanca la bocca ed emette un morbido, singolo e sommesso: “ _Oh,”_ di piacere che penetra nelle orecchie di Newt e vibra dentro di lui, fino in fondo, scuotendo ogni suo singolo nervo. Crede che non riuscirà a dimenticare mai più _quel suono_.

All’improvviso, ha il seme caldo di Albus sulle dita. Tende la testa di scatto, con un movimento da uccellino, e gli preme un delicato bacio nell’incavo della gola, sentendo il cuore dell’uomo rullare come un tamburo.

Oh, per Melino. È stato… Vuole ricominciare tutto da capo. Da capo un’altra volta… Anche subito. _Anche subito…_

*

“Dovrò assentarmi per qualche giorno.” La grande mano di Albus appoggiata alla sua guancia profuma… di lui, di _Newton Scamander_. Newt vi strofina contro distrattamente il mento.

“Devi… _deve_ assentarsi?” Proprio non riesce a smettere di dargli del Lei, di chiamarlo professore. Non… fuori dalla sua testa, almeno. Anche se nella sua mente lo chiama Albus ( _o Albus, Albus)._ Teme che non avrà mai il coraggio di chiamarlo per nome.

“Un breve viaggio di lavoro a Londra, per qualche giorno.” Lo rassicura l’altro in tono soffice, premendogli un bacio sulla fronte. E poi uno piccolo sul naso. E poi un altro all’angolo della bocca. Ha ancora i baffi e il mento umidi, Newt non può fare a meno di notare.

Il senso delle sue parole arriva un attimo dopo. _Qualche giorno_? “Quanti giorni?”

“Almeno quattro, credo.”

“Oh.” _Quattro_? Così tanti? È praticamente una settimana. È una _vita_. Newt si sforza di non apparire palesemente deluso – in fondo alla sua testa, una vocetta autoritaria così simile a quella di suo padre lo ammonisce a _non essere petulante e importuno_ e gli ricorda che al mondo ci sono cose più _importanti di lui_ – ma è evidente che non ci riesce troppo bene. Perché Dumbledore emette un piccolo suono divertito e affettuoso attraverso il naso.

L’uomo preme le labbra sulle sue con maggiore decisione. Adesso ha la stessa espressione di quando… _lo leccava sotto_. Un’espressione tenera e maliziosa al contempo. “Solo quattro giorni, promesso. E ti lascerò un regalo mentre sono via.”

“Un regalo?” Non gli interessano i regali. Vuole solo che _Albus_ torni presto. Ma una parte di lui è comunque incuriosita. Che regalo può mai lasciargli il suo professore?


	2. Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update multipla, per farmi perdonare il ritardo <3

[Godric's Hollow, Deathly Hallows, 1912]

Il regalo di Dumbledore è _un guanto_.

Newt l’ha trovato la mattina precedente sul cuscino, dopo la colazione. Non un guanto qualsiasi naturalmente. Uno dei guanti che il professore indossa di solito. Pregiata e morbidissima pelle di… non è sicuro nemmeno lui cosa, con una fodera di un tessuto incredibilmente soffice, simile a raso o alla seta. E cuciture minuscole, quasi invisibili. Probabilmente fatto dagli elfi.

Newt si chiede vagamente _perché_ tra tutte le cose che l’uomo avrebbe potuto lasciargli, proprio un guanto. E _uno_ solo poi. Se glieli avesse lasciati tutti e due, avrebbe potuto indossarli dato che fa freddo. Sono chiaramente troppo grandi per lui, ma avrebbe potuto dire in giro che appartengono a suo fratello Theseus o cose del genere. ( _Anche se in realtà, dubita molto che i suoi compagni farebbero mai caso ai suoi guanti troppo grandi_ ).

Il giorno prima lo ha più, o meno, rispettosamente ignorato. Si sentiva… non gli piace ammetterlo ma, vagamente deluso. Avrebbe preferito ricevere uno Specchio Gemello, invece. Così almeno lui e il professore avrebbero potuto vedersi. Poi però è sopraggiunta la nostalgia. E avere _un_ guanto solo gli è sembrato molto meglio di niente.

Se lo tamburella sulle labbra, piccoli colpetti assenti, mentre seduto sul suo letto, nella camerata del quinto anno, raccoglie libri e pergamene per la giornata che sta per cominciare. La fodera ( _di qualsiasi materiale sia_ ) ha lo stesso profumo di Albus, registra vagamente all’ennesimo colpetto. Smette di giocherellare con il guanto, se lo preme contro il naso ed inspira a fondo. _Sì_ , proprio _quel_ profumo. Colonia, sapone e l’odore della sua pelle – pensa, chiudendo gli occhi. Sospira. Dumbledore è partito da un giorno soltanto e già gli manca da morire. Gli manca perché adesso non può vederlo nemmeno durante i pasti, o a lezione. Si sfrega distrattamente il cuoio soffice contro le labbra.

Senza quasi rendersene conto, si fa scivolare il guanto sotto la guancia e vi preme sopra il capo. Quasi alla ricerca di una carezza che sa non troverà lì dentro. I titoli dei libri sparsi sul letto, adesso in verticale, sembrano perdere ogni significato. Newt affonda un poco lo zigomo nel guanto. Poi inclina la testa, cercando di nuovo il profumo di Albus, e preme l’angolo della bocca contro la pelle. Gli manca il modo in cui ( _Albus)_ Dumbledore lo accarezza quando lo bacia…

Non fa praticamente caso al fatto che il guanto si è fatto più gonfio e solido. Che adesso sembri contenere _davvero_ una mano. E che asseconda dolcemente la piega della sua guancia. Non se ne accorge finché non sente il pollice tracciargli dolcemente lo zigomo e il resto delle dita infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, appena sopra l’orecchio.

È solo a quel punto, che Newt ritira di scatto la mano e sgrana gli occhi.

Il guanto se ne resta sospeso da solo, premuto contro il suo viso. Le dita si flettono per tratteggiare la conchiglia del suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire, e poi giocherellano con le sue ciocche scompigliate. Poi si ritirano, seguendo la linea della sua mascella. Fino a raggiungergli il mento.

“Per tutti i…” boccheggia Newt, sottovoce.

Quando quel pollice soffice gli traccia delicatamente il bordo del labbro superiore e poi di quello inferiore, proprio come farebbe Albus, Newt dimentica quello che voleva dire. Batte le palpebre, dischiude le labbra e, con esitazione, preme un piccolo bacio contro il polpastrello. Per tutta risposta, il pollice si preme contro le sue labbra e scorre, da destra a sinistra, in una lenta carezza voluttuosa.

La dimensione è quella giusta, il peso e la pressione sono giuste, la sensazione è quella giusta. E il _profumo_. Newt chiude gli occhi e affonda leggermente gli incisivi nel pollice. Il polpastrello è liscio e cedevole proprio come carne. Sembra davvero il dito di Dumbledore. Quando cerca di morderlo di nuovo, lo sente scivolare dentro la sua bocca. Ne avverte la punta sulla lingua e lo morde di nuovo, delicatamente, come per trattenerlo. Poi, dopo un momento di esitazione, vi aggiusta attorno le labbra e _lo succhia_.

Se ne sorprende. Non ha ancora mai avuto il coraggio di farlo con Albus – prendere in bocca e succhiare le sue dita così belle – ma forse è proprio perché il professore non è lì di persona che lui si sente meno… _bloccato_. Intimidito. Ha la prima falange sulla lingua adesso. Succhia di nuovo e sente il pollice scivolare lentamente fuori dalla sua bocca, contro la punta degli incisivi inferiori, sopra il suo labbro inferiore.

Se facesse una cosa del genere al suo professore… Newt riesce quasi a visualizzare l’espressione dell’uomo. Solenne e così colma di desiderio. Ha detto che la sua bocca gli piace. E le cose che Albus fa _a lui_ con le sue labbra dolcissime…

Il pollice aggancia l’angolo interno della sua bocca. E Newt piega la testa indietro e spalanca le labbra, pronto ad accogliere un altro dito…

“Scamander, stai ancora dormendo?” chiama all’improvviso la voce di Gail Myrick, il suo vicino di letto. Ed è una fortuna che non scosti le tendine per controllare da solo.

“Ah!” Sobbalza Newt, spalancando di nuovo gli occhi. Ha il guanto in grembo, immobile e inerte. “N-no, sono… sono sveglio.” Deglutisce, con il respiro affannoso, scrutando perplesso il guanto… vuoto. “Sto a-arrivando.”

“Dai! La prima lezione comincia tra dieci minuti!” Insiste l’altro ragazzo spazientito.

“Sono pronto.” Replica Newt. Raccoglie rapidamente libri, penne e pergamene. Raccoglie il guanto, lo soppesa un attimo nella mano e poi lo ficca nella tasca dell’uniforme.

*

La prima ora è quella di Geometria Magica. La Geometria Magica è interessante, insegna a creare edifici o spazi a quattro o più dimensioni combinando le forme geometriche sacre elementari. Edifici come quello di Deathly Hallows.

È interessante, ma non è certo una delle materie in cui Newt eccelle. Lui è molto più portato per Magizoologia, Erbologia e Pozioni. In particolare, crede che gli animali magici vengano trattati in modo troppo superficiale dai testi scolastici – crudele perfino - e gli piacerebbe moltissimo riuscire a lavorare in quel campo una volta conseguito il suo M.A.G.O. Perché, sorprendentemente, una volta tanto, sente di avere _qualcosa da dire in merito_.

Certo, quanto è successo prima in camerata non aiuta la sua concentrazione.

È abbastanza sicuro che il guanto si sia _mosso_ e l’abbia accarezzato. _E che gli abbia infilato un dito in bocca_. Potrebbe… potrebbe davvero essersi trattato soltanto della sua immaginazione? Di un sogno? Magari Myrick ha ragione e lui si era riaddormentato, ma…

Ma sembrava così _reale_. Abbassa lo sguardo sul piccolo rigonfiamento in corrispondenza della tasca dei suoi pantaloni. E se… il guanto fosse stregato? Se lui lo avesse in qualche modo attivato? Ci riflette, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di quel dito sulla lingua. Stava… stava pensando a ( _Albus_ ) Dumbledore. A quanto gli manca… a quanto gli mancano le sue mani. _Lui_.

Il piccolo rigonfiamento pare _crescere_. E, di punto in bianco, Newt si ritrova con la tasca piena. Con la tasca piena di _dita_. Le sente nettamente attraverso la fodera sottile, appena sopra l’attaccatura della gamba, come se le avesse sulla pelle nuda. Le dita del professor Dumbledore. _Oh, dèi_. Risucchia l’aria nei polmoni e irrigidisce la schiena, saettando rapide occhiate in giro.

Un guanto animato. Dumbledore gli ha lasciato un _guanto animato_.

Avverte l’insistente carezza della punta dell’indice sul fianco. Poi, lentamente, il guanto evade dalla tasca e si ferma, quasi a riflettere, mollemente appoggiato alla parte alta della sua coscia. A una manciata di centimetri dal suo inguine. _E dalla cosa che non è ancora lunga e dura, ma… che – ne è certo – lo diventerà nel giro di un attimo._

Newt inizia a ingobbirsi sul banco.

Il guanto sembra reagire ai suoi pensieri. Ai suoi _desideri_. Il suo cervello pensa: _Non in classe._ Ma la sua immaginazione guizza via come una lumaca carnivora. E gli ripropone il momento in cui, dopo la lezione di Trasfigurazioni, Albus ha chiuso la porta e ha iniziato a baciarlo. E poi gli ha delicatamente aperto i pantaloni, un bottone dopo l’altro e…

E il guanto si fa _precisamente_ l’idea sbagliata. Con un sensuale sussurro di stoffa contro stoffa, che solo Newt crede di avere sentito, si insinua nella fessura tra le sue cosce e lo accarezza, prima scendendo delicatamente verso il ginocchio e poi iniziando vertiginosamente a risalire. Facendogli venire la pelle d’oca e procurandogli un principio di erezione.

Newt riesce a reprimere un brivido violento quando le dita del guanto raggiungono il suo inguine. E nell’attimo esatto in cui la nocca del pollice inizia a tracciare la curva dura del suo sesso da sopra il tessuto, Newt sbotta uno strangolato: “No!” A voce così alta che la classe, incredula, si volta verso di lui.

 _Per Merlino_.

“Non sei d’accordo con la mia spiegazione, Scamander?” Domanda la professoressa Shaffer, dopo un attimo di sorpresa, portandosi il pugno al fianco. Una donna alta e sottile, con i capelli biondi crespi e l’aria altezzosa.

“Ah, no, professoressa, io…” Tossisce Newt, le ginocchia unite e le guance in fiamme. E l’elegante guanto del Vicepreside di nuovo immobile sulla sua coscia.

“Molto bene, allora. Vieni alla lavagna e dimostraci il funzionamento dell’ipercubo.”

*

Ha dovuto chiudere il guanto nel libro di Aritmanzia. Ha _dovuto_ perché quello ha riprovato a toccarlo durante la seconda ora ( _e onestamente gli è bastato cercare di spiegare all’intera classe il funzionamento di un ipercubo tetradimensionale magico, con una mano in tasca e mezza erezione nei pantaloni_ ). Ora però che ha capito ( _più o meno,_ crede) come funziona, continua a fissarlo ogni cinque minuti. Perché non riesce più a smettere di pensare a Dumbledore. Al fatto che gli ha lasciato un guanto che lo _tocca_ come farebbe lui. E adesso ha _tanta_ voglia di essere toccato…

Per fortuna ( _si fa per dire_ ) la prossima ora di lezione è anche l’ultima della mattina. _Quidditch_. Un’altra di quelle materie in cui Newt non eccelle particolarmente. Non perché gli dispiaccia volare, quello gli piace; spesso, a casa, sua madre gli lascia cavalcare gli ippogrifi. Ed è agile. Beh, non come un atleta, ma… È riuscito ad acchiappare uno Knarl arrabbiato prima che potesse distruggere il dormitorio. È che… il gioco di squadra proprio non fa per lui. E neanche il chiasso e la competizione. Almeno però, per un’ora sarà troppo impegnato per pensare al guanto animato. Lo lascerà in classe, e poi tornerà a prenderlo all’ora di pranzo.

Getta un ultimo sguardo al libro di Aritmanzia, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, e poi segue il resto della classe agli spogliatoi.

*

L’ora di educazione fisica è passata liscia e senza intoppi. Mentre metà della classe si esercitava a parare e segnare, a fare picchiate e respingere bolidi, l’altra metà - Newt compreso – è rimasta a terra a fare passaggi e prese, e a raccogliere pluffe vaganti.

Quando finalmente l’ora volge al termine, il professor Catterson li spedisce tutti agli spogliatoi con una serie di secchi e decisi colpi di fischietto, ricordando loro che le selezioni per i componenti delle squadre del campionato interscolastico sono sempre aperte.

Newt si libera goffamente della tenuta sportiva e la ripone nell’armadietto, dardeggiando occhiate tutto attorno. È più alto della media, ma ha braccia e gambe lunghe e sottili come stecchini e neanche un muscolo in vista sotto tutte quelle lentiggini…

 _Albus però lo trova bello._ Quel pensiero salta fuori dal nulla mentre si accarezza distrattamente il ventre. _Il professore pensa che lui sia_ bellissimo _._ _Non si limita solo a dirglielo, ma glielo fa anche capire. Quando lo bacia e lo tocca e…_

… Deve tornare in classe _il prima possibile_. Correre in giro per il campo a raccogliere pluffe non gli ha impedito di pensare a cosa vuole fare con il guanto. Anzi, se n’è fatto un’idea piuttosto chiara. Si avvolge un asciugamano attorno alla vita, se ne getta un altro più grande attorno alle spalle e, tenendo la testa un po’ incassata, si affretta a raggiungere le docce.

La doccia maschile comune è un’ampia sala rotonda, sormontata da una cupola e completamente decorata con mosaici a motivi geometrici. Gli stalli sono grandi nicchie circolari disposte lungo il perimetro dell’ambiente, divise l’una dall’altra da colonne bianche. Appena l’acqua calda inizia a cadere dalla pigna d’ottone, il vapore si compatta formando una cortina, che nasconde l’occupante alla vista degli altri.

Newt raggiunge la prima nicchia disponibile, appende l’asciugamano grande a un gancio sul muro, si infila rapido dentro e afferra la manopola d’ottone. Subito la magica cortina di vapore si materializza, isolandolo dal resto della sala, dove gli altri ragazzi sciamano e ridono. Allora con un piccolo sospiro, Newt lascia cadere anche l’altro asciugamano e, rimasto nudo, si infila sotto il getto d’acqua. Ha già il sesso mezzo duro e lo sente sussultare appena sotto la carezza delle prime gocce d’acqua.

Finirà in fretta. Poi salirà nelle cucine per chiedere agli elfi domestici se per favore può portarsi qualcosa da mangiare in camera. Di solito sono abbastanza comprensivi con lui. E poi correrà di sopra per…

Serra gli occhi più per la vergogna di quel pensiero che per l’acqua che gli ruscella tra i capelli, finendogli in faccia. Tende la mano alla cieca verso una nicchia nel muro, e un portasapone di porcellana smaltata a forma di tritone spinge servizievolmente verso di lui una saponetta.

Ha il viso e il collo pieni di schiuma, e la testa straripante di pensieri indecenti, quando sente una mano avvolgersi attorno alla sua erezione.

La prima, immediata sensazione è _gratitudine_ mista a una cupa scarica di piacere. La seconda è la sorpresa, seguita dal panico ( _forse la sorpresa avrebbe dovuto essere la prima, realizza_ ). La cortina di foschia dovrebbe essere impenetrabile a…

Agli altri _studenti_. Ma non a un guanto animato. _Il guanto di Albus_.

Newt lo fissa a bocca socchiusa, con il petto lucido di acqua che si alza e si abbassa rapidamente. Va bene, va bene lì, decide frenetica la sua mente. _Va bene lì_. E il guanto inizia dolcemente a muoversi.

Newt lascia cadere la saponetta e si preme tutte e due le mani sulla bocca. Gli altri potranno anche non vederlo. Ma potrebbero _sentirlo_. L’acqua calda gli tamburella sulla testa e le spalle, facendolo formicolare tutto. E lui torna a chiudere gli occhi, perdendosi solo nella sensazione. _Sì, così. Più… più forte, più veloce_. Pensa. Immaginando che sia ( _Albus_ ) il professore a toccarlo, ma senza la solita coscienziosità, senza la solita calma.

E il guanto risponde alle sue preghiere mentali – perché stavolta è esattamente ciò che desidera. La grande mano disincarnata lo _stringe_ e inizia ad affondare più rapidamente. Fa una breve pausa, solo un attimo, per massaggiargli i testicoli e sfregargli il palmo ( _così tanto più grande del suo_ ) contro la fessura fradicia. Poi le dita tornano ad avvolgerlo. Un’altra serie di rapidi movimenti che lo fanno gemere a dirotto, e poi il guanto scivola verso l’alto, concentrandosi solo sulla sua cappella sensibile. _Hm, sì, sì, così, Albus_.

Immagina Dumbledore _nella_ doccia con lui. Completamente nudo ( _anche se non l’ha ancora mai visto del tutto nudo_ ). La vita sottile, le spalle ampie. Lo immagina vicino, dietro di lui, i capelli rossi impeccabili stillanti. Il braccio avvolto attorno a lui, mentre gli tormenta il glande con le sue rapide carezze. Che lo guarda, mentre la sua mano lo tocca a quel modo. Newt geme ancora sotto le mani e il rumore dello scroscio dell’acqua. È felice che il suo professore sia così premuroso con lui, sì… _ma a volte vorrebbe che non lo fosse_. A volte, vorrebbe che non si trattenesse. Vorrebbe…

La fantasia è talmente intesa, che Newt non può fare a meno di togliere una delle mani dalla bocca e tenderla dietro di sé. Cercando il suo ( _Albus_ ) professore, il suo corpo, il suo… ( _uccello, sì, vorrebbe stringerlo nella mano. Come ha fatto l’altro giorno. Così grosso e duro. Vorrebbe voltarsi verso di lui, sotto l’acqua calda, baciarlo e scambiarsi gemiti e sussurri, mentre si massaggiano il sesso a vicenda fino a venire_ ). Ma le sue dita si chiudono sul niente. Solo vapore e aria calda e densa. Albus non è lì con lui, è a Londra. E Newt ha solo un guanto.

Preme insieme le labbra. Si piega in avanti, appoggia la fronte alla parete fredda e lascia che il guanto faccia tutto il resto. Se ne resta lì a rabbrividire di piacere, mentre il guanto lo massaggia, lo strizza e lo blandisce. In modo sempre più frenetico e meno gentile. Finché, con un gorgoglio, Newt schiaccia la bocca aperta sul dorso della mano e schizza il suo seme bianco sulle tessere verdi del mosaico. Lo fissa con lo sguardo annebbiato e il respiro corto, mentre il guanto continua a massaggiarlo ancora per qualche istante.

Poi sente il palmo umido e appiccicoso lasciare andare il suo sesso e premersi in mezzo al suo petto. Quasi in una carezza. Mentre l’acqua lava via la sua venuta dalla parete.

*

Le ultime due ore di lezione pomeridiane sono state… un guazzabuglio confuso, che Newt ( _non_ ) ha seguito con l’immaginazione e l’inguine in fiamme, e il resto del cervello tragicamente spento. Appena libero, ha lasciato libri e pergamene sul letto, è passato per la porticina segreta nella boiserie e adesso è di nuovo nella stanza degli ospiti dell’appartamento dei Presidi.

Scioccamente ha chiuso la porta a chiave – anche se sa che basterebbe un incantesimo basilare per aprirla, anche se Albus gli ha assicurato che quella stanza è soltanto per loro e che nessuno ha il permesso di accedervi, se mai volesse usarla in sua assenza.

Dall’albero di pruno in fiore scolpito sopra la testiera, i petali continuano a cadere incuranti.

Newt preme la bocca contro il cuscino, e avverte sulla lingua la grana spessa del cotone pregiato. L’odore dei capelli di Albus. Se ne sta sfacciatamente con il sedere per aria e le ginocchia affondate nel materasso. Mentre il dito del guanto si agita dentro di lui. E lui si massaggia piano l’uccello. Gemendo forte quanto vuole nel cuscino.

Il dito è tutto dentro di lui e Newt non è ancora venuto. Da solo è meno… _eccitato_. Cioè, è _disperatamente_ eccitato, ma… in modo diverso. “Di più.” Implora piano. Il… _L’uccello_ di Albus è più grosso di così. Chissà che sensazione si deve provare a sentirlo dentro. Si contorce. _Gli piacerebbe tanto provarla._ Quell’uomo pesante sopra di lui, _dentro_ di lui. Che fa quel suono… bellissimo. _Quel vertiginoso suono di piacere che gli ha sentito fare quando lo ha toccato sulla pelle e fatto venire_. Il suo viso vicino, le sue mani sui fianchi, il suo respiro sulla fronte. Oh, deve smettere di toccarsi per un momento perché c’è troppo vicino. _Troppo_ vicino.

Deglutisce, inspira ed espira pesantemente. Sente il guanto scivolare fuori da lui, lasciandolo vuoto per un istante, e poi la punta di _due_ dita forzare il suo ingresso. Si contrae d’istinto e poi si sforza di accettarle. E le due falangi si fanno lentamente strada in lui. Si fermano, dandogli il tempo di riprendere fiato e abituarsi. E poi prendono a muoversi. Disegnano piccoli cerchi, ondeggiano, sfregano. Poi trovano qualcosa dentro di lui che gli fa rovesciare gli occhi nella testa.

“AH! _Ancora_.” Ansima Newt, disperato. _Cos’era quello? Era incredi-_

Quando il guanto esaudisce la sua richiesta e tocca di nuovo _quel punto_ , Newt è costretto ad afferrarsi la base dell’uccello. Quelle dita grandi lo sforbiciano per qualche istante, quindi prendono semplicemente a penetrarlo, a muoversi fuori e dentro il suo ingresso. Newt punta la fronte contro il cuscino, mentre tutto il suo corpo inizia a ondeggiare piano. “Più forte.” Geme con voce rotta, ha inzuppato il cotone della federa di saliva. Cerca di dimenticare la sensazione quasi nostalgica che mina quel piacere, rendendo incompleta la sua soddisfazione. _Albus, Albus non è lì con lui, a fargli quelle cose_. Non si sentirebbe così se si toccasse da solo, se non usasse il guanto. Non sentirebbe la mancanza di Albus. Ma se si _toccasse_ da solo, probabilmente non arriverebbe neanche così in alto. Non proverebbe…

Il movimento delle dita si fa più rapido, scivolano dentro di lui come se fossero fatte d’acqua o il tessuto fosse cosparso di olio. E Newt si domanda molto vagamente che razza di cuoio sia. Ha il viso, il sedere, i testicoli e il sesso in fiamme. Dondola sul letto passivamente, alla mercé di quelle dita. Finché non le sente contrarsi di nuovo – _oh, Merlino!_ \- e poi viene accecato da _quella scossa incredibile_. Riprende a massaggiarsi il sesso duro freneticamente. “Oh, più forte.” Soffoca le parole nel cuscino. “Albus,” riesce finalmente a dire ad alta voce, non molto alta, ma sufficiente a farlo morire di vergogna. Tanto non ci sono orecchie che possono sentirlo lì. “Voglio fare l’amore con te, Albus.” _Lo vuole, lo vuole tanto. Lo vuole disperatamente._

Il guanto affonda un’ultima volta, si ritrae e lo tocca in quel punto. E Newt viene sul materasso con un grido lunghissimo.

Ricade sul letto, con il viso sepolto nel cuscino. Sprofondato nell’odore di Dumbledore. Ancora tre giorni. _Sono un’infinità_.

*

Newt oltrepassa la porta segreta quasi barcollando e rispunta nel dormitorio. È quasi ora di cena e lui deve ancora finire di fare i compiti per l’indomani. È rimasto… _un bel po’_ di tempo nella stanza in compagna del guanto del professore, pensa sconvolto dalla vergogna. Crede di aver completamente perso il controllo. Domani non sarà così però. Oh, no, domani…

Chiude il guanto dentro il pesante Dizionario di Rune e poi si raggomitola sul letto. Confuso. Soddisfatto e… niente affatto soddisfatto. Si augura con tutto il cuore che Albus non abbia un qualche tipo di contatto telepatico con il guanto. E da una parte quasi lo spera, perché non avrebbe mai il coraggio di ammettere di voler rifare con l’uomo tutto quello che ha fatto con il suo guanto…

Se solo il professore ( _è di nuovo in camerata, si sente quasi in dovere di tornare a limitare la confidenza_ ) gli avesse lasciato uno Specchio Gemello. Ha voglia di vederlo… di parlargli anche.

Può accedere al resto della casa dei presidi dalla stanza degli ospiti. Magari… magari, può saltare un’ora di lezione per… per cercare una foto di Albus. Una camicia. Qualcosa che non sia solo una mano…

Il Dizionario di Rune ha un brivido. Newt rabbrividisce a sua volta. Nasconde la faccia nel cuscino. Non sa come, ma domani salterà la prima ora.


	3. Gellert

[Godric's Hollow, Deathly Hallows, 1912]

A quell’ora, Gellert dovrebbe essere già vestito.

A voler essere assolutamente precisi, dovrebbe essere già _in classe_. Perché la campanella della colazione è già suonata. Così come quella che indicava la fine della colazione e l’inizio delle lezioni.

_Dovrebbe_ , ma non ne ha assolutamente voglia. Si porta l’ennesimo sigarillo alle labbra, inspira a fondo ed espira. Riempiendo l’aria di un denso e profumato fumo azzurrino, lasciando che ricada e permei i suoi capelli arruffati e la sua pelle nuda, ogni fibra dei cuscini su cui è disteso e delle tende damascate che separano la piccola, esotica alcova in cui si trova dal resto della stanza. Le pareti e il soffitto del minuscolo ambiente sono dipinte di un profondo color indaco, e ricoperte da decorazioni in oro e argento: simboli arcani, glifi e sigilli; emblemi di magia bianca e magia nera.

Albus regola e mette ordine in tutto il suo mondo e quando lui non c’è… beh, gli è più difficile trovare la voglia di fare le piccole e tediose cose quotidiane. Cose come lavarsi, vestirsi o _lavorare_. Lavorare, in particolare, non è mai stata una cosa che ha dovuto fare nella propria vita. Almeno fino a una manciata di anni prima. È ancora una _fastidiosa_ novità per lui. La routine del dover preparare le lezioni, dell’ideare e rivedere esercitazioni; il tedio di dover semplificare le sue conoscenze sulle Arti Oscure, per renderle comprensibili alla classe. Dover _sopportare i ragazzini_. È una cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di fare prima. E che non è ancora del tutto certo di amare. Ma Albus la _adora_. _Insegnare_ è la vita di suo marito.

Batte pigramente le palpebre e si passa la punta della lingua sul labbro superiore. Lancia uno sguardo distratto oltre lo spacco tra le tende, in direzione delle vetrate a piombo della sua camera da letto. Tutti i pannelli mostrano un giovane dai capelli rossi e uno dai capelli biondi. Le figure in movimento viaggiano, combattono, conquistano i Doni della Morte e diventano maghi famosi e onorati. È un racconto animato delle loro vite – un omaggio a loro stessi che, almeno a parole, Albus trova eccessivo. E anche un po' di cattivo gusto.

Ma non sono quelle le scene che a Gellert interessano, al momento. Tende il braccio e poi lo ritira con un gesto secco, quasi strappasse via qualcosa. E i pannelli vibrano, come sferzati da una raffica di pioggia; i colori sembrano sciogliersi e colare, per poi riformarsi. Adesso le vetrate mostrano il giovane dai capelli rossi e quello dai capelli biondi impegnati in languidi baci e amplessi furiosi.

Gellert resta a fissare quelle immagini in movimento senza alcuna espressione particolare, finché non sente un rumore provenire dall’annessa camera da letto di Albus. Con lui lì, a nessun maledetto elfo domestico è permesso entrare per fare le pulizie. E comunque la stanza di Albus è vuota da due giorni interi. Che diavolo potrebbe mai esserci da pulire? Ottuse, ossessive creature.

Si alza a sedere con espressione contrariata ed è allora che, attraverso l’arco che mette in comunicazione le due camere da letto, scorge il _ragazzino_.

“Scamander.” Mormora in tono piatto, ma non senza sorpresa. Si era accorto che il cosetto aveva carattere da vendere – se n’è reso conto nel momento in cui ha cercato di baciarlo sull’ottomana, una _sfida in piena regola._ A _lui_ , Geller Grindelwald. Ma trovarlo lì, _in casa sua_ , a frugare, quando dovrebbe essere a lezione…

Il ragazzino lo fissa con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca socchiusa. E il suo viso cambia colore di colpo, assumendo un rosso violento che contrasta con il nero profondo dell'uniforme. Nasconde subito le mani dietro la schiena. Se potesse, probabilmente si smaterializzerebbe sul posto. Ma non può, _vero_? Improvvisamente, quella mattinata vuota e priva di senso è diventata… _Interessant_.

“Cos’hai lì?” Gli chiede Gellert con la sua roca voce metallica, e un cenno breve del capo.

Gli occhi di Newt guizzano verso il basso, percorrendo il suo corpo, e poi risalgono di colpo. Gellert distende le labbra sottili in un lento sorriso predatorio. Sì, è nudo. Ma quella è casa sua, la sua camera da letto, giusto? E in casa sua si comporta come meglio crede. Tanto peggio per lo scricciolo se si sconvolge.

“Che c'è? Ti imbarazzo?” Domanda, divertito, una gamba ripiegata sotto l'altra, il polso appoggiato al ginocchio, il sesso morbido in bella vista. “Pensavo fossimo oltre questo punto, ormai. Ho detto,” una piccola pausa, per imprimere più forza al suo ordine, “ _fammi vedere cos’hai lì._ ”

Il ragazzino resta immobile sul posto, contratto come un cavo metallico, le labbra ora schiacciate l'una sull'altra. Pare credere che se rimane fermo immobile abbastanza a lungo, forse lui lo lascerà in pace. Peccato che si sbagli.

Gellert batte le palpebre e poi tende la mano sottile. Ha esaurito la pazienza. “ _Accio_.” Intima. Newt sussulta con espressione terrorizzata, mentre sente gli oggetti che tiene nascosti dietro la schiena sgusciargli via dalle dita e volare oltre la sua testa, dritti tra le mani del Preside.

Una pila di libri scolastici, riflette Gellert gettandoli via uno dopo l’altro, sui cuscini che ingombrano il pavimento dell’alcova. E poi una _foto_. Se la rigira tra le mani per qualche istante. Una fotografia sua e di Albus, risalente a qualche anno prima. L'Albus in bianco e nero continua a sorridere come se niente fosse, ma l'altro se stesso sembra semplicemente _oltraggiato_ da quel furto. E Gellert non lo biasima affatto. Sta per abbassare la foto e insegnare al piccolo insolente che quel loro rapporto ha dei _limiti_ quando vede spuntare da sotto uno dei libri rovesciati la punta di un guanto.

_Oh._ Inarca leggermente le sopracciglia. Scosta il testo e raccoglie il guanto. _Oh, Albus_. Non c’è da stupirsi che il ragazzino sia venuto fin lì. _Albus, questo è giocare sporco._ Lui ha l’altro… da qualche parte, tra i cuscini. Suo marito ha avuto la felice idea dei guanti animati quando erano ancora ragazzini e dovevano passare le notti separati, ciascuno a casa propria. Dopo che Gellert gli aveva confidato di non riuscire a dormire bene senza di lui. Che avrebbe voluto passare la notte nel suo letto, a fare l’amore fino all'alba. E allora il suo innamorato se n’era venuto fuori con quella trovata. _Il più brillante di tutta Hogwarts, davvero_.

“Capisco.” Sentenzia Geller alla fine. “Ti manca Albus, vero?” Domanda, portandosi il bordo della foto alla bocca e strofinandoselo brevemente contro il labbro inferiore. “Manca anche a me.” Ed è vero. Una piccola pausa. Poi un delicato battito di ciglia e l'accenno di un sorriso sottile. “Vogliamo passare il tempo insieme?”

Sotto la spruzzata di graziose lentiggini, il rossore sulle guance di Scamander si fa, se possibile, ancor più violento. Il ragazzino gli ricorda un po’ Tomatchen, per certi versi. Solo, infinitamente più innocente. Albus non è mai stato così infantile e candido. _Mai_ , nemmeno da adolescente. Ha sempre avuto dentro qualcosa di cupo e intenso. Un pizzico di oscurità in cui Gellert si riconosce e a cui fa continuamente la corte. Sperando di farlo uscire fuori.

“Vieni qui, _Zaunkönig_. Giuro che non ti mangio.” Insiste. _O forse sì, potrebbe anche mangiarlo, chissà_. Newt deglutisce e poi muove un primo, timido passo nella sua direzione. “Più vicino.” Intima, con tutta la pazienza che riesce a trovare. E quando il ragazzino gli arriva portata di mano – ancora troppo timoroso - Gellert tende il braccio, lo afferra per il polso e _tira_. Scamander gli piomba addosso con tutto il suo peso e un mezzo ansito strozzato. Profuma d’infanzia. È il primo pensiero che Gellert ha quando si sente investire da quelle articolazioni nodose e dure, e dagli arti lunghi e sottili. Torce la parte superiore del corpo e lo rigetta sui cuscini e sui libri, per poi rimanere piegato sopra di lui, a indugiare per un lungo istante. Newt lo fissa a occhi sgranati, respirando in fretta come se stesse annegando. _Ha davvero una bella bocca. Una bocca che distrae_. Una bocca in cui non si può fare a meno di voler infilare qualcosa. Il sorriso di Gellert si allarga, lento e subdolo.

“Vediamo, l'altra volta abbiamo bevuto il tè insieme, non è vero signor Scamander?” domanda senza spostarsi, continuando a premerglisi addosso, una lunga mano appoggiata al petto. Sotto al palmo, percepisce il battito impazzito del suo cuore. “Cosa potrei offrirti oggi?” Volta la testa di lato, si porta il mozzicone di sigarillo alle labbra e inspira a fondo. “Sigaretta?” Chiede tornando a guardarlo in faccia, per soffiargli addosso la pesante nuvola di fumo azzurrino. E sente il ragazzo tossire e tendersi ancora di più. “Oh, giusto.” Osserva pigramente, schioccando le labbra. Come se davvero se ne fosse appena ricordato. “Albus ha detto che sei troppo piccolo per… _fumare_. Vuoi che vada a prendere le sue caramelle?”

Newt deglutisce e scuote la testa. Gli occhi lucidi e fuori fuoco. Rigido, spaventato, ma anche innegabilmente eccitato. Quasi si aspettasse qualcosa. Qualcosa da _lui._ “Niente baci in bocca con me, ricordi?” Gli dice dopo qualche istante piano, sorvegliandolo dall’alto in basso.

Il cosetto annuisce di nuovo, senza fiato. L’unico suono che proviene da lui è lo strofinio dei suoi capelli sui cuscini. Capelli scompigliati, color castagna, così graziosi. Gellert resta chino su di lui a fissarlo ancora per qualche istante; continua a tormentargli i capelli sulla fronte con movimenti leggeri, finché non avverte il calore della brace sulle dita dell'altra mano.

Allora si solleva per gettare il mozzicone in un contenitore. Quando torna a rivolgersi alla sua piccola, palpitante preda, la trova a occhi sgranati, a fissare un punto oltre le tende dell'alcova. Deve avere appena visto le vetrate. Quel ragazzino è un vero spasso. Sembra sorprendersi per tutto.

“Che c’è?” Domanda, sostenendosi sul gomito. “Ti piace?” Gli appoggia distrattamente una mano sulla coscia e sente il signor Scamander sussultare, gli occhi incollati sulle immagini in movimento alle sue spalle. Immagini perfettamente riconoscibili, di lui e Albus che scopano. Così _precise_. Non lasciando proprio _niente_ all'immaginazione. “Non l’avete ancora fatto, vero?” domanda in tono pigro. Nel posacenere, il sigarillo si consuma, emettendo un sottile filo di fumo che si dissolve nel piccolo ambiente. Profumo di droghe leggere miscelate a tabacco.

In realtà sa _perfettamente_ a che punto stanno le cose tra Albus e lo scricciolo. Sa che suo marito sta procedendo con estrema pazienza e rispetto. Che si sforza di trattenersi, di fare tutte le mosse giuste. Per rendere le prime esperienze del giovane signor Scamander delicate e _memorabili_. Come sa che tutto quel rispetto si traduce in una tensione sessuale quasi continua per il suo sposo. Una febbre che lui è più che felice di ricevere e _soddisfare._

Newt deve deglutire, prima di poter rispondere un debole: “No.”

“Ma tu lo vorresti fare, no?” Gli fa scorrere le dita sul fianco – godendosi il piacere del velluto sotto il palmo – evitando accuratamente la patta che adesso presenta un piccolo, eloquente rigonfiamento, e le aggancia al primo alamaro d'argento che trova. “Vorresti che Albus ti facesse _quello_.” Dice riferendosi alle immagini sulle vetrate: il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, così giovane, che grida qualcosa che nessuno può sentire, mentre quello dai capelli biondi lo fotte in ginocchio. Slaccia il primo alamaro, risalendo verso il secondo, scoprendo la camicia bianca infilata nei pantaloni. “Che te lo ficcasse _tutto_ _dentro_.” Dice in tono conciliante, strappando un altro piccolo gemito al ragazzo.

Inchiodato sui cuscini a braccia e gambe larghe – come se davvero non potesse muoversi, come se fosse stato pietrificato lì – Newt fa guizzare su di lui gli occhi verdi. Quasi stesse cercando di sondarlo. Di capire che genere di risposta potergli dare. Gellert inspira, sentendo blande scintille alla bocca dello stomaco e all’inguine. Oh, se è _divertente_ provocare quel ragazzino…

“Abbiamo fatto un patto, ricordi? Tra noi tre tutto è concesso. Puoi dirmelo.” Lo sollecita, slacciando un alamaro dopo l'altro, terminando con quello appena sotto la sua gola. E poi spazzandogli il petto con il taglio della mano, da destra a sinistra e viceversa, spalancandogli i lembi della giacca. “Albus è troppo… lento, vero?” Lo provoca in un sussurro morbido, tornando ad abbassarsi su di lui e rimirandolo attraverso le palpebre socchiuse. Legge la confusione nei suoi occhi. Una confusione incredibile. Gli pare quasi di riuscire a sentire il suono dei suoi pensieri che si scontrano. Per un ragazzo di quindici anni, che _vuole_ fare sesso con l’uomo di cui è innamorato, dev’essere una tortura aspettare. Ma ammettere un simile desiderio di fronte al legittimo sposo di quello stesso uomo? “Lui ti tocca e ti bacia, ma non ti _riempie._ ” Rimane un attimo con la bocca aperta e poi la chiude, facendo scattare un poco i denti. “Tu _sai_ dove, vero?”

Newt fa frullare le palpebre e poi annuisce in modo quasi impercettibile. Un movimento unico, minuscolo. Singolo.

_E che spettacolo sarebbe. Quel ragazzino che geme sotto Albus. Mentre suo marito lo fotte distrutto dal piacere._

“Tu vuoi, vero signor Scamander?”

Newt si lascia sfuggire un piccolo gemito e annuisce. “Sì.” Tremante e terrorizzato, ma fermo. _Certo che vuoi scopare Albus_. Gellert accoglie quella coraggiosa affermazione con un piccolo sorriso indulgente.

“È un vero peccato che Albus non sia qui,” osserva laconico, strofinando lentamente il pollice contro uno dei bottoni della camicia di Newt. “Potremmo giocare tutti insieme. Io troverei sicuramente un modo di farlo smettere di cincischiare e scopare il tuo piccolo, delizioso culetto.” Lo sente emettere un lamento acuto, accompagnato da un sussulto del ventre. Nei pantaloni del ragazzino c'è un'evidente erezione adesso.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Gellert scorge un movimento tra i cuscini. Quando nota e _ntrambi_ i guanti animati fluttuare verso Newton, non può fare a meno di emettere un piccolo suono di divertimento. _Beh, forse una piccola parte di Albus è lì con loro, dopo tutto._

Il destro – quello che suo marito ha lasciato al loro piccolo amante - prende a slacciare i pantaloni del ragazzo, mentre Newt boccheggia senza muoversi, annientato dalla vergogna. Quando gli tira fuori il sesso e inizia a massaggiarlo piano, Scamander emette un lungo gemito disperato.

Il sinistro invece fluttua verso Gellert, andando a deporgli una carezza sul viso affilato e la bocca. Gellert batte le palpebre. Quello... quello è _inaspettato_ , davvero.

“Sai che i guanti fanno quello che _desideri_ , vero?” Osserva, senza poter fare a meno di abbandonarsi un po' al tocco di quelle dita, che gli scivolano sul collo e poi tornano verso la sua mascella. Il pollice infilato sotto al suo mento.

Newt annuisce di nuovo, in modo lento, con un suono strangolato. Mentre i suoi occhi dicono che vorrebbe sparire. _Sparire, da quella stanza_. E miagola piano, inchiodato dalle iridi eterocrome di Gellert, mentre il suo uccello duro appare e scompare nella presa del guanto.

Vuole _davvero_ qualcosa, il piccolo. Da _lui_. “Stai pensando all’altro giorno, nello studio?” Gli domanda, insinuante, fermandosi solo per deporre un piccolo bacio sulla punta del pollice del guanto. E vede il cosetto sollevare i fianchi verso l’alto, andando incontro al pugno disincarnato, e poi annuire di nuovo con riluttanza. Buffo, perché i suoi fianchi invece non hanno avuto alcun dubbio a muoversi “Ti è piaciuto, vero? In _tre_?”

Stavolta Scamander strizza le palpebre e ingoia l’aria nei polmoni, ma non risponde, a eccezione di un miagolio disperato. Poi si sforza di riaprire gli occhi e tenerli aperti, per fissarlo, mentre il suono umido del pugno che tormenta il suo sesso riempie tutto il piccolo ambiente.

Inutile negarlo, anche lui ormai è duro contro il fianco del ragazzino, sui cuscini. Non aveva intenzione di arrivare a tanto, solo di divertirsi un poco a prenderlo in giro. Ma, beh... ora _eccoli_ lì, giusto? Abbassa lo sguardo sulla propria erezione, poi lo rialza. Più per attirare l'attenzione del ragazzino su qualcosa che di sicuro _sente già_ , che per altro. “Guarda che cosa hai fatto.” Dice, riferendosi alla propria erezione, in tono incolore. “Dovrai risolvere il problema, adesso.” E si sorprende quando, con un movimento incredibilmente lento, sente le dita di Newt avvolgersi attorno alla punta della sua erezione e inizia a massaggiarla piano. _Ha davvero fegato, nonostante la sua aria timida_. _Prende quello che vuole._ Preme insieme le labbra e abbassa di nuovo gli occhi sulla mano delicata, seguendone i movimenti. La sua mente divisa tra il piacere e la lusinga, per tutta quella situazione, e un remoto pizzico di risentimento. Perché conosce il modo in cui Newt torce il polso, e lo accarezza delicato e paziente. Somiglia, in modo molto impreciso, al modo in cui lo tocca Albus.

“Vuoi fare quelle cose con me? Vuoi scopare con me, _Kleine Ding_?” Domanda di punto in bianco. Rialzando gli occhi di scatto. Il guanto magico traccia delicatamente il solco tra i suoi pettorali e poi fluttua via, andando a sbottonare la camicia di Newt. Infilandosi sotto il tessuto bianco, per cercargli i capezzoli. Sì, lui e Albus hanno un patto, le prime volte appartengono tutte al suo sposo. Ma Newt _non lo sa_.

A quella domanda, la mano del ragazzo si ferma. Eccitato, terrorizzato. Indubbiamente quello che sta succedendo lì, tra loro, non gli dispiace. _Gli piace_ lui. Quello che hanno fatto tutti insieme lo tormenta. E non vorrebbe fermarsi. Ma non vuole nemmeno andare fino in fondo con _lui_. Non per il momento almeno. “Io non sono sentimentale e tenero, come Albus. La mia pazienza per i giochi è molto limitata.” Mette in chiaro, accompagnando quelle parole con un piccolo movimento dei fianchi, affondandogli nel pugno. “Io te lo infilerei subito nel culo.”

Panico. Eccitazione. Desiderio. Panico di nuovo. Come si può essere così trasparenti? E così provocanti al contempo?

“È questo che vuoi? Essere scopato? _Adesso_?” Newt è un disastro, è in completa confusione. Non risponde, ma nemmeno gli sfugge. Se ne sta lì, ormai seminudo e immobile, alla sua completa mercé. Continua tenerlo in mano, ma senza più carezzarlo. Lasciando che sia Gellert a servirsi di lui. Mentre lui si bagna in modo madornale sotto le carezze dei guanti, gli occhi pieni di voglia e paura.

E allora Gellert lo afferra ruvidamente per il fianco e lo rivolta a faccia in giù sui cuscini, scoprendogli il sedere. Oh, ha le lentiggini perfino lì. Chissà fin dove gli arrivano. Sulla schiena? Sulle spalle? Gli strattona il colletto, mentre si mette in equilibrio sulle ginocchia. _Sì,_ sorride come se avesse scoperto un piccolo tesoro. Lentiggini sulle spalle lattate. Scommette che Albus si diverte a baciarle una a una.

“Che spettacolo,” quando lo prende per i fianchi, sente un miagolio di _paura_. L’aquilotto. Che lo fissa con la bocca aperta e la guancia premuta contro i cuscini, il sedere così vergognosamente esposto e dischiuso. Glielo fa scivolare nel solco tra le natiche, emettendo un sospiro tremulo. Ve lo strofina contro, osservando il proprio uccello ormai bagnato, disegnare un solco lucido su quella carne morbida e inviolata. “ _Du bist so eine Versuchung._ ” Osserva, stringendogli le natiche nelle mani e iniziando a muoversi piano.

Newt tenta di trattenere il respiro e fallisce, perché i guanti gli scopano la bocca e gli massaggiano l’uccello. Lo tiene d’occhio, probabilmente aspettando il momento in cui – come gli ha promesso – lo penetrerà, rubandogli finalmente la verginità. Ruvido, senza alcuna preparazione che il suo professore invece passa tanto tempo a dargli. Potrebbe essere interessante.

Ma Gellert non lo fa. Continua a strofinarsi a quel delizioso didietro, che meriterebbe di essere scopato a fondo e a lungo, senza fare altro. Lo tiene per i fianchi con un sorriso affilato, beandosi del modo in cui il ragazzo geme e trema. Finché Newt non resiste più e soffoca un lungo disperato gemito nei cuscini sottostanti venendo nel guanto di Albus, gocciolando sui tessuti damascati.

Gellert lo tiene lì, strofinandosi sempre più in fretta e alla fine gli viene sulla schiena con un piccolo grugnito soddisfatto. Resta lì ansimando qualche istante e poi gli affibbia un colpo secco sulla natica, ricadendo a sedere. “La tua prima volta è per Albus, scricciolo. E io non rubo all’uomo che amo.” Sogghigna divertito. “Fuori di qui ora. E non ti voglio più vedere, se non invitato.”

Newt annuisce ripetutamente contro i cuscini, con il fiato corto e inizia a raccogliere tutto. Libri, guanto, foto. Oh, certo che si è accorto che ha preso la foto. Ma può tenersela, tutto sommato se l'è appena _guadagnata._ Quel divertimento val bene una fotografia… che Gellert potrà riavere quando vuole, alla fine.


	4. Epilogo - Albus

[Godric's Hollow, Deathly Hallows, 1912]

Albus ha fatto appena in tempo tornare a Deathly Hallows per la colazione. Con una pila di libri e la bacchetta in una mano e la toga scura nell'altra – che tutti, fuorché Gellert ovviamente, indossano durante le lezioni – si lascia cadere accanto al suo sposo, al tavolo degli insegnanti.

L'uomo biondo gli rivolge un sorriso adorante e morbido. “ _Guten morgen, liebling._ Sembri stanco,” lo saluta, nella sua voce ruvida e gutturale, appoggiando la mano sopra la sua. Albus gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, trattenendo l'impulso di voltarsi verso di lui e deporgli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. Ci sarà tempo per quello dopo.

“Ho fatto tardi ieri notte e sono ripartito con la prima Passaporta disponibile,” spiega, mentre il piatto davanti a sé si riempie di porridge. Quando solleva la testa, vede Newt sbirciarlo da sotto i capelli castani scompigliati, dal suo posto al tavolo del quinto anno. Gli lancia un piccolo sorriso affettuoso. Poi vede il ragazzo spostare lo sguardo su Gellert e rifuggire immediatamente il contatto visivo, scomparendo tra gli altri.

Albus batte le palpebre e si volta verso il suo sposo, che adesso tiene il gomito appoggiato sul tavolo, il pugno mollemente chiuso davanti alla bocca e guarda verso la tavolata del quinto anno con aria divertita, nascondendo il suo sorriso da _monello._

“... è successo qualcosa che devi dirmi?” chiede Albus, tra il perplesso e il sospettoso.

“Il piccolo Scamander è venuto a rubare una tua foto in casa nostra, _mein liebe_.” Replica l'altro lasciando ricadere la mano, e sorridendogli. “A parte questo? Non è successo _assolutamente_ niente.” Conclude soave. “Tè?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
